The Hardest Task
by gnarlish
Summary: I took a deep breath and stared at him. Hard into his eyes. My pulse became more rapid and, as my face tightened, I realized I could not read through him." What would happen if Fang leaves Max once more. Fax Max/Fang .
1. Eyes

**The Hardest Task: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

by Gnarlish

**A/N**: My first Maximum Ride Fanfiction. I read the entire series from start to finish for the first time last week and have to say that although it borrowed a lot of elements from other writer's and stories (x-men...cough cough) it was a fun enough read for me to laugh, tear, and squeal excitingly at the appropriate parts. It was also a good enough series for me to write a fanfiction in which I attempt (keyword: ATTEMPT) to imitate James Patterson's writing while adding my own style and ideas. So...here I go. Sorry if I waste a few minutes of your time but seriously if you don't have time to waste you shouldn't be on this site! :) R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not James Patterson. I do not take other people's ideas and rewrite it to sell to poor little children and teenagers who will become obsessed and be forced to buy all four books in the series. I am simply someone who will take other people's ideas in a fashion that I hope will get me a review or too on. So don't sue me!

**Chapter 1: Eyes**

We had been sitting there for a while now. Fang put his hands on my shoulders and then on my chin. He tilted my neck up so my eyes met his. His hands felt soft, and his eyes, although looking straight into mine, distant. I took a deep breath and stared at him. My pulse became more rapid and, as my face tightened, I realized I could not read through him. I wanted to know what he was thinking so I could figure out what he was going to next, but instead I was left with nothing but complete confusion and emptiness filling my mutant mind. I was staring right into his eyes but could not see a thing through his soul despite our long friendship and so call unbreakable bond of saving each other's lives more times than we could count.

It used to be so different. When we were kids, I knew when he felt uncomfortable and when he felt that we should leave just by looking into his eyes. I could tell when he was happy, angry, or sad. It use to be that when our eyes met, we could pass messages because we knew each other so well. Not literal messages like Angel, but just normal signals so when I looked into his eyes, I could see that he cared for me, and trusted me. Now, I couldn't tell any of this as I stared into his emotionless face. It was almost like he was trying to be unreadable, as if he had was changing into someone new, different, passive, incompatible, distant, and strange on purpose so I could no longer relate and see beneath him. As if he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. As if he wanted to get away.

He gave a deep sigh, kissed me passionately, his unexpected soft lips pressed hard against mine, before his eyes gave me another unreadable look, and Fang flew away off into the distance. I could tell, by the way his wings flapped against the wind that he would be flying for a long time and possibly never come back. It all happened to quickly that I didn't have a moment to say anything. I just sat there, like an emotional little bird-kid who had no idea why her best friend and possible love of her life flew away.

_You should have read his eyes._ The voice sudden acts of interruptions were already driving me near insanity (if you have in a voice in your head you are already insane right...so you can't really drive your way to insanity? not sure...) so when I heard the voice this time I clenched my teeth and accidentally bit my tongue. My tongue, in case you were wondering, is human so when I bite it, it hurts just like normal kids. So this time, because I was so angry and full of emotion, I bit it so hard that I literally screamed like a girl.

I could still see Fang's wings soaring at a distance. Where was he going? "Fang! Fang!" I heard myself scream as tears rushed down my face. Why was he leaving me? What about the flock? I was going in hysteria, screaming, and sobbing. "Don't Leave me!" I cried. He kept on flying. "How could you do this to me?"

For hours I sat waiting for him to fly back. _Yesterday is gone forever. The sun moves as the days goes by. Don't let it go without you._ The voice chanted. "Aah! I don't need your advice!" I screamed out loud. There was only one time before where Fang had left me. We had split up because I wanted to let Ari, an evil wolf-boy who had recently turned good, into our group and Fang didn't want to have to be around him. I didn't want Ari to have to leave so instead Fang left. When he left, I had been broken. My world was not complete without him. Back then we were foolish and naive and when we joined back together we promised that we would never leave each other again. And yet I was sitting here, in the darkness, broken once more.

I thought over the passed few days. Why would he want to leave? He hadn't seemed angry. I had put to bed Angel, Nudge and Gazzy like I always do while Iggy had gone off to get some food. Iggy came back and went to bed because he was tired, but Fang stayed with me. That is when he started staring into my eyes. "If only he was more readable," I thought. "Then I could have known what he was up to."

The sun began to rise. I had been sitting up all night. My eyes hurt from staying up but realistically, how could I have slept knowing that Fang was out there somewhere. That he wasn't _here_ with me.

That is when I remembered his blog. Maybe something was in there. Maybe what he was not telling me through his eyes he was typing on his blog. He loved his blog more then anything and sometimes I wondered if he loved it more than me. He was so attached, so caring, eager, and loyal to keep the rest of world up to date on his adventures and thoughts.

Jealously rose through my throat. _Why don't you keep me up to date? Why don't you care if I know what's going on in your head? _His head, to my best luck, was extremly hot and was getting hotter everyday, his hair growing out long and shaggy. This detail made me even madder as I logged into my computer and opened up his blog. He had taken his own computer with him of course but luckily we had gotten a hold of another thanks to Angel's mind control back in town. I chuckled. This was obsurd. He took his computer, but not me. WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE TAKEN ME!!

I took another deep breath (I've been needing to a lot these days) and began to read his blog. Slowly.


	2. The Blog

**The Hardest Task: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

by Gnarlish

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading my story and continuing onto the next chapter. In all honesty, I have no idea where it is going so just bear with me. In this chapter I shall attempt (again, keyword: ATTEMPT) to imitate one of Patterson's "Fang's Blog" styled chapters of the Maximum Ride series. I absolutely love Fang's blogs in the books because Fang is my absolute fav and I love to see his POV. Any who, please R&R and hope you continue to read this fic, it shall have many chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not James Patterson. If I were, I would give Iggy more story lines and character development because he is an amazing and interesting character and deserves more writing. I mean seriously any kid who can walk and _fly_ around blind is just incredibly awesome, let alone someone who is a pyro and can cook well. Jeez!

**Chapter 2: The Blog**

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome You are visitor number: 178,543

Hello, and now, for what you've been waiting for: another installment of my awesome (you know it is) blog! Of course, more awesome than me and my blog are you guys, thank you so much for helping me and my fellow mutant friends out last week. Remember: you have the power to save the world. Just because you don't have wings and can't fly around slashing evil mutants down doesn't mean you can't kick some evil-mutant butt in other ways. Clearly, you should be glad you don't have wings and fly around. Do you want a bunch of evil scientists running around with tazers trying to squeeze you into their cages for experiments? I didn't think so.

Just to keep you all up to date, me and the flock have been just chillin' and having some good times here in a place I shall keep unnamed for safety purposes (you never know who's out there on the World Wide Web!) There hasn't been much trouble, and therefore the flock and me are quite happy. Of course, we always have to watch our backs.

In times of peace and calmness, I can't help but want something more. I feel as if I can't survive without the dangerous missions which is very unfortunate because with the dangerous missions, I literally go through each day knowing that I might not survive. Maybe that is what I miss so much, that uncertainty. Therefore, I have set off for an alone mission. I really want to do something dangerous again, but I don't want to get the flock, my best friends, stuck in danger again. It's one thing if I don't know weither I'm going to live or die but not knowing wiether Max, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, or Angel are going to live through the day is the worst feeling in the world.

FangL3ver449 from Australia writes: It is very noble of you to leave your friends in peace. Have fun on your mission! (P.s. what is your mission anyways?)

What's up FangL3ver449? Thanks for the comment and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what my mission is yet. I'm just planning to fly around until something comes around

-Fang

MrBlueSkies from London writes: I think you are being a stubborn idiot. No offense. Leave the flock? That is absurd.

Wow MrBlueSkies, your comment is very direct. Hmm...have you ever wanted to do something or go somewhere but nobody else in your group of friends or family could without getting hurt. Sometimes they can just get in your way. I love them to death, but I think that this mission is calling me and I will follow my instinct.

-Fang

RamalamaBangBang from New York writes:

Keep up with the blog! This is sooooooo entertaining.

RamalamaBangBang, I will. But for now, I shall fly. Adios peeps.

-Fang


	3. Screaming to the Sky

**The Hardest Task:** A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

by Gnarlish

**A/N: **I haven't written anything since the day I began it, and I felt that since I have at least a few subscribers I needed to write another chapter. It's pretty sure, but, depending if anyone actually R&R's it, I may make more. I actually can relate more to what Max and Fang are going through more today than I could back in April, since I have to leave my friends to go to a boarding school. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Iggy is in this one!

**Disclaimer: **James Patterson is rich, I'm not. Connect the dots.

**Chapter 3: Screaming to the Sky  
**

I closed the laptop. "Stupid, stupid, idiotic son of a..." I muttered impatiently. "So you think is fun huh? You think that it's adventurous to leave me here? ALONE? It's too boring here huh?" I'm screaming now, to the sky, to no one. Maybe Faag was up there in the sky somewhere and he could hear me.

No. Fang is not up there! He's far away! Far away with his little stupid adventurous, I just don't understand! Why didn't he think this through for once. I heard a voice: Iggy.

"Max!? I heard screaming. What's going on?" he asked sleepily, and I began to cry. Again. He puts a comforting hand on my soldier.

"He left us," I hiccup. The tears keep coming. "He left me..."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

I felt unbelievably selfish. He didn't really leave ME, I mean, he did kiss me goodbye, but the actually leaving part wasn't a personal attack. But to me, it felt like he left ME.

_Fang is in danger._

I didn't want to hear the voice right now, especially saying something like that. I didn't want to speak or argue to the voice, so I wiped my tears away, and talked to Iggy.

"He left for adventure," I explained. "And now, he's in trouble...he needs our help."

"Look...maybe, he just wanted some alone time. He'll be fine on his own, I'm sure he'll be fine and he'll come back soon."

"No. He's in danger."

"Max, he's capable of taking care of himself-"

"The VOICE just told me he was in danger!! You want him to die?" I was yelling, at Iggy. At IGGY, what had I become? A jealous, yelling, self-centered monster? "Your right. Rot in the soil Fang! Die and freakin' rot in the soil! It's what you deserve you jerk!"

"Max! Max!" Iggy shook me; I must have looked pretty out of it, yelling at my best friend and possible love of my life to go die. I didn't want him to die.

"I don't want him to die, Max. And you don't either. We have to figure out where he is, and then we need to find what his trouble is. Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
